


Till the Bitter End

by ReedusChick



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 03:58:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16077917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedusChick/pseuds/ReedusChick
Summary: You and Pete had never seen eye to eye while working in NXT but you never really understood what the problem was. That was of course until Pete went and kissed you and made everything awkward especially as he already had a girlfriend back in England. After embarking on a sexual relationship with the Bruiserweight, feelings develop and things get complicated as you decide you can't be the other woman any longer.





	Till the Bitter End

**Author's Note:**

> Story better than summary (hopefully). My first time writing Pete Dunne so I was a little nervous. Tried to interject his accent as much as possible as well as Trent and Tyler. Please enjoy.

You had one purpose tonight and that was to get drunk and forget everything that had went on. Liv on the other hand, she was determined to find you a guy at the club. You had been so down lately and she wanted to cheer you up. You weren’t really interested in anyone at the moment. Well, you were interested in someone, but he was the reason you wanted to get drunk. You wanted to forget him and pretend that you and him never happened. After all, that’s what he told you to do. 

“Girl, you look so hot.” Liv said as you both got ready in her bathroom. She was right. You did look hot and you knew it. The tight black dress you were wearing complimented your body in all the right ways. It was more revealing than what you were used to but still tame compared to Liv’s skin coloured dress. 

“Every guy is gonna want to fuck your brains out tonight.” She nudged grinning at you as you shot her a look. 

“I don’t even want to look at a guy tonight, I’m just gonna flirt with my good friend alcohol.” You stated as she shook her head. You were glad you didn’t have to report to the performance centre tomorrow as you planned on watching trash tv while riding out the hangover.

“I’m getting you laid tonight one way or the other.” Liv stated arrogantly handing you a shot as her phone vibrated.

“Oh shit.” Liv muttered looking at her phone screen and then at you.

“What?” You questioned as you saw the look on her face.

“It’s from Tyler. They’re in town.” She stated as your stomach churned. This was the last thing you needed tonight.

“Is he with them?” You questioned looking straight in to the mirror as she nodded.

“Yeah, Pete’s with them. Tyler just gave us a heads up to say that they’re out.” She confessed as you stood silent for a moment before quickly downing the shot Liv had left on the sink for you earlier. You were grateful that Tyler was concerned enough about you to text Liv and tell you that Pete was out but he wasn’t stopping you tonight. 

“Ok, I’m ready, let’s go.” You said fixing your hair and grabbing your handbag. 

“Are you sure you, I’m totally cool with staying in if you want to?” Liv asked, her mood quickly changing now that she knew the guys were in Orlando. She had been worried about you and knew you were hurting ever since you and Pete had broken things off. Liv had been your rock but you knew she needed a night out and tonight you weren’t going to let her down. Pete didn’t get to ruin tonight for you or Liv. 

 

“I was going to have to face him at some stage. Now is as good a time as any.” You shrugged trying not to look bothered. Truth is, you didn’t know how you felt about seeing him again so soon. The last time you had seen Pete, he had broken your heart and flew back to England to be with his girlfriend of four years. You had felt so betrayed but really you had no right to be. You were the other woman, not her. But it didn’t stop you from hurting or feeling sick or wanting him. You weren’t a cheat, you were never that type of girl but Pete had made you feel things that you had never felt before and you were sure that he had felt the same about you, not that he’d ever say it. He rarely said anything.

You were attracted to him from the moment you had seen him wrestle at the UK tournament. You weren’t there live but you had watched it with some of the others from NXT back in Orlando. While the other girls drooled over Tyler, Pete was your pick from the start. You were bummed that he hadn’t won the tournament but then you heard that he had signed a contract with WWE. You quickly befriended Tyler and Trent but Pete, he was an asshole to you from the very beginning. You butted heads constantly but really you were never sure why he disliked you so much. In the end you challenged him because you knew how to wind him up, say all the right things to make him mad and get under his skin. You weren’t afraid of him and he knew it, you almost felt he enjoyed the back chat you gave him because no one else dared to speak to him the way you did. 

William Regal had taken notice of you and Pete’s hostile relationship and ordered the creative team to pair you up at some of the live events while you were on the road. He found it humorous that you and Pete didn’t get along and loved that you stood your ground with Pete. Regal always liked how you carried yourself backstage, it was one of the main reasons you were the NXT Women’s Champion, that and you were awesome in the ring.

You wondered if things between you and Pete would be different if Regal hadn’t forced you to team together. That’s where it started after all, this fucked up thing between you. Working with Pete was difficult at the start, he was awkward and standoffish whenever you tried to talk to him about your matches together and you couldn’t understand what his problem was. Going over the matches with him was worse, he wasn’t interested in any of your ideas or suggestions and he insulted your in ring ability constantly. The worst thing he had said to you was when you were trying to practice the match you had with Pete against Nikki Cross and Killian Dain in a few days at a live event. He had questioned your reason for being in the wrestling business and suggested that you were trying to get a role on Total Divas, something you had no desire to do at all. While you usually let his snide remarks go, that one had hurt and you had finally given up on the idea that you two could work as a team, even for a few short matches. You gave Nikki and Killian an apologetic look before exiting the ring. Too embarrassed to stick around, you headed straight for the locker room to grab your stuff. 

“You’re such a dick, England” You heard Killian say but you didn’t bother looking back. Nikki caught up with you to make sure you were alright and you gave her a convincing answer before you exited the building and headed for the parking lot. You rolled your eyes seeing Pete leaning against your car with a guilty look on his face.

“I shouldn’t ave said that ta ya.” He admitted as you placed your gym bag in the boot before slamming it closed.

“You can tell Regal that us working together as a team won’t be happening and while you’re at it, you can take full responsibility too.” You said ignoring his attempt at an apology.

“I know I took it too far, can we try sort this out?” He asked as you lost it.

“No! I’m done trying to talk to you and trying to work with you, I don’t owe you shit.” You spat. “You’ve been nothing but a jackass to me since the day we met and you know what, I can handle you being a prick about mostly anything but insulting my in ring abilities in front of our co-workers? That’s where I draw the line.”

“I didn’t mean it.” He said as you shook your head.

“I have worked my ass off for eleven years to get where I am today. How fucking dare you say I’m only here to get a place on some ridiculous tv show!” 

“Look, I was wrong and I’m tryin’ ta apologise ta ya.” He said as you rolled your eyes. You could tell he wasn’t great at apologising. This was probably his first time.

“Yeah well you can shove your pathetic excuse for an apology up your ass.”

“Why are ya bein so difficult?” Pete growled getting frustrated.

“I’m being difficult? I’m not the one who won’t go over a damn match! Christ Pete, I know we don’t get along but I at least thought we could be professional with each other .” You said as he shook his head.

“Do you hate me that much that you won’t even work with me?” You questioned as he huffed.

“No.” 

“Well then what is it?” You asked as silence filled the space between you. “Wow. Peter England, lost for words. Never thought I’d see the…” You managed to say before you felt his lips on yours. Your eyes widened as you broke the kiss.

“What are you…”

“Just shut the fuck up.” He said crashing his lips on yours again pushing your slim body against your car. This time you didn’t break the kiss. As much as you hated to admit it, in that moment, all you wanted was Pete, so you gave in and let it happen. While your tongues battled for dominance, he slid his rough hands around your waist and up the small of your back. 

You jumped apart pushing each other away as you heard the performance centre door open.

“You two made up yet?” Killian yelled towards the car park as Pete ignored him, looking down at the ground. You tried to catch your breath and spoke relieved that Killian clearly hadn’t seen what you were doing.

“Yeah, we’re all good now.” You said waving to him before placing a hand over your mouth as Killian went back inside. 

“Wh..what was that?” You asked looking at him but he refused to look back. Instead he backed up and walked away.

“A mistake.” He said finally remembering that he had a girlfriend waiting for him back in Birmingham. 

You told no one what happened with Pete that night because, there wasn’t really anything to tell, it was just a stupid kiss. A mistake like Pete said. You both got caught up in the moment and that was it. You avoided each other whenever possible but Regal was still intent on you teaming with Pete as well as Trent and Tyler to face Sanity. Those were the times you had no choice but to interact with him and god was it awkward. Eventually it was set that Trent and Tyler would face Alexander Wolfe and Killian Dain for the NXT Tag titles at NXT Takeover Brooklyn while you and Pete would defend your UK and Women’s titles in a mixed tag match against Eric Young and Nikki Cross. You and Pete were told to practice and train for the match a few weeks in advance and often stayed late at the Performance Centre to go over your moves and plans for the match. While going over some new moves with Pete that you wanted to try out he kissed you again and again, you gave in to him but you promised that after Takeover you’d stay away from each other because he didn’t want to hurt his girlfriend. But then you found yourself lying naked underneath Pete on his locker room floor after successfully defending your championships at Takeover Brooklyn. You had only gotten backstage when he had dragged you towards his dressing room and began to undress you. You weren’t sure if it was adrenaline or lust in Pete but you didn’t stop it, you didn’t want to. You couldn’t avoid him or the want you were feeling for him any longer, in that moment you were his and you let him do whatever he pleased. While you had both promised to end communication after Takeover, it never happened and instead it intensified. The sex was incredible and you could never recall a bad rendezvous with him. You’re favourite sex sessions with Pete were when he’d return from England after weeks of not having you. You would be covered in bite marks and bruises the morning after but you didn’t care. Pete loved marking your body, it turned him on knowing he caused them but he would never dare hurt you. The electricity between you and Pete was undeniable and it didn’t take long for Liv and Tyler to start noticing the sexual tension between you when you were around each other. Pete wasn’t overly careful in keeping his distance from you, in fact, he liked sneaking around with you backstage or anywhere he could get his hands on you. You didn’t tell anyone about your relationship, if you could even call it that but eventually Liv and Tyler questioned you both and you didn’t deny it. There was only so many excuses you could think of for being in each other’s locker rooms or for Pete being in your apartment. You knew Pete had a girlfriend but you never spoke of her and neither did he. You almost felt like she was non-existent and that Pete was yours but deep down you knew the truth.  
As you and Liv sat in the back of the cab you could feel every emotion build up inside of your body that you had felt for the past few weeks. As you approached the club you felt a sense of nervousness and began tapping your hands on your knees. You weren’t ready to talk to him or even see him. This was a mistake. But you couldn’t let Pete ruin your night. You looked hot and a part of you wanted him to see you, see you look the way you did to show him what he was missing. You hated yourself for even wanting Pete to see you dressed like this, when it came to men you usually didn’t act this way but you’d never met anyone like him.

Finally the cab pulled up outside the busy club. You jumped out and paid the driver as you waited for Liv to exit. You took a deep breath as she gave your hand a squeeze. “You ready?” Liv asked winking at you.

“As I’ll ever be.” You said sarcastically entering the club. 

“The NXT guys are in the VIP section.” Liv said pointing to a secluded corner. After getting some drinks you made your way to join the rest of the group. You scanned through everyone and It didn’t take you long to see him sitting between Tyler and Trent. He was looking down at the table seemingly uninterested in whatever the guys were talking about. Your heart hurt seeing him and you hated that he looked so good. He always looked good.

“Ladies, we saved you some seats!” You heard Kyle O’ Reilly yell excitedly. Pete’s head shot up quickly as he heard your name being mentioned. You looked away from him not wanting to make eye contact.

“Thanks handsome!” Liv said hugging Kyle before taking a seat.

“You’ve got two choices.” Kyle said smiling at you.

“Is that so?” You questioned folding your arms.

“You can either sit here or there.” Kyle flirted pointing to a chair and then at his knee. You laughed.

“I think I’ll take the chair.” You said taking a seat beside Liv.

“No one ever chooses the knee.” Kyle said defeated. You patted him on the knee giving him a sympathetic look as he took a seat beside you. You could see a bitter look on Pete’s face the moment you had touched Kyle. 

Tyler waved across the table at you, you smiled back and gave him a small wave. You really hated that he was in the middle of everything. 

“You look beautiful tonight.” Kyle whispered in your ear.

“Honestly I can hardly breathe in the dress and my feet are already killing me but thank you.” You said smiling at him. You continued talking to Kyle as the rest of the Undisputed Era joined you but suddenly you were nudged in the side by Liv.

“He’s so jealous.” She whispered to you as you looked confused taking a drink.

“What?” You asked as she moved her head towards Pete who was gritting his teeth.

“He hasn’t taken his eyes off of you since you walked in and he looks like he’s about to rip Kyle’s head off.” Liv laughed as you remained silent. You didn’t know why Pete would be jealous of Kyle, he had made it perfectly clear that you meant nothing to him.

“You should totally go home with Kyle tonight, he’s so in to you.” Liv said as you shook your head. “No. I would be doing it for all the wrong reasons.” You confessed. Kyle was a sweetheart but you weren’t over Pete and you wouldn’t dare use Kyle to get over someone else. 

A while later you decided to go to the bathroom to fix your make up. As you got up you took a slight wobble and fell straight in to Kyle’s lap as he quickly grabbed your waist to stop you from falling further. 

“I’m so sorry Kyle, I told you these heels were a death trap!” You said laughing trying to stand up again.

“Hey, you aren’t the first girl to fall for me.” He joked as you fixed your dress.

“Thanks for not letting me fall on my face.” You said giving him a small hug before making your way to the bathroom. As you passed by, you could see Pete’s head following your movements but you didn’t give him any attention and instead kept walking.

After you had adjusted your make up you took a deep breath looking at yourself in the mirror. A part of you wanted to go home, Liv would be fine with the NXT guys and girls but you didn’t want Pete to think you were leaving because of him, you were too stubborn for that. Deciding against calling a cab, you exited the bathroom not noticing Pete waiting for you on the other side of the door.

“Avin’ fun are ya?” He asked in an angry tone as you froze. You knew his voice, you still heard it in your head every night when you struggled to sleep. You knew from past experiences that you should have just kept walking but you always had difficulty walking away from him. Now was no exception.

“More than you anyway.” You replied referring to his moody exterior before attempting to leave.

“Yeah actin’ like a slut looks like so much fun.” He said sarcastically as you stopped in your tracks.

“Excuse me?” You said turning on your heels to face him.

“Saw ya fallin’ on top of O’Reilly, making a show of yaself. How much ave ya had to drink?” He asked as you laughed.

“Much less than you by the looks of it.” You answered as he smirked at you.

“Still the same mouthy girl ya always were.” He said attempting to cup your face.

“Don’t touch me! You don’t get to do that anymore.” You said coldly moving back from him. As much as it killed you to say, you couldn’t bear him touching you anymore. It made you weak and you couldn’t show weakness around Pete now.

“How long ave ya been fuckin’ him?” Pete questioned referring to Kyle.

“Are you serious?”.

“Do I look like I’m jokin’?” 

“You’re fucking unbelievable.” You said turning away disgusted.

“Just tell me how long, a week, two weeks, a month?” Pete asked grabbing your wrist but not hard enough to hurt you. He wasn’t that stupid and Pete had never hurt you physically. You considered lying to him and telling him you had been sleeping with Kyle just to see his reaction but you were sick of lying. There were too many lies told already.

“I haven’t been sleeping with him or anybody. Not that it’s any of your damn business.” You spat pulling your hand away from him. 

“You are my business love.” He said moving towards you again as rage filled your body.

“I am nothing to you!” You said pushing him backwards.

“Everythin’ alright?” Tyler asked walking towards you putting an arm around your shoulder sensing how uncomfortable you were.

“Fine mate. Just chattin’ shit.” Pete said taking once last glance at you before walking back to his seat.

“You ok bab?” Tyler asked as you began to tear up. 

“Everything is just so fucked up, I should never have went near him.” You said as Tyler pulled you close.

“It’ll all be ok. I promise.” The former UK Champion reassured you as he took you out for some air. Tyler handed you a tissue as you chuckled.

“Thanks Ty. I’m sorry you’ve been dragged in to all of this.” You said as he shrugged.

“I’ve made a fair few mistakes myself, I don’t judge anyone.” He said as you rested your head on his shoulder.

“Why is he such a jerk?” You asked as Tyler let out a chuckle.

“Because he’s Pete. It’s who he’s always been.” Tyler answered.

“I hate him.” 

“You miss him.

“No I don’t.” You lied.

“He misses you too.” Tyler stated as you raised your head immediately wanting to know more.

“I’ve caught him checkin’ your twitta and Instagram a few times, lookin’ at ya pictures and stuff.” He said as you sighed.

“He can’t have it every way Tyler. I gave him a choice and he chose to stay with her.” You said as a tear escaped down your cheek.

“D’ya love him?” Tyler asked as you took a breath and nodded a yes.

“I wish I didn’t. This wasn’t meant to happen.” 

You and Tyler talked for another while before going back inside to the others. You made him swear not to tell Pete about what you had just admitted to him because it would do not good. 

A while later you and Liv made your way to the packed dancefloor where some of the other NXT stars were already dancing. You had been dancing with Liv for several minutes before Kyle made his way towards you. You begged Liv to stay but she moved away to dance with Aliyah before giving you a cheeky wink and a smirk. You would feel awful for not dancing with Kyle so you gave in. You felt Kyle’s hands on your hips as you had your back to him. It was then you saw Pete staring at you from the bar. Turning your body back around to face Kyle he pushed you close to him as you tried to ease off. “Can I kiss you?” He asked leaning in as you shook your head. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, you’re drunk.” You said as he laughed continuing to hold you. “I’d be too afraid to ask you if I was sober, it’s just you’re so beautiful.” He said smiling at you. “I’m sorry Kyle, it’s just not a good time right now.” You said as he looked hurt. “Why not?” He asked as you tried to wriggle free from his grip. Before you could explain yourself, Pete was standing in front of you chest to chest with Kyle.

“Take ya arm off her before I break it mate.” The bruiserweight warned as Kyle stood confused.

“Pete don’t.” You begged but he simply ignored your request. 

“Chill out dude, we’re just dancing.” Kyle explained refusing to let you go.

“I already told ya ta get ya arm off ‘er.” Pete said not moving an inch.

“What’s your problem man?” Kyle said squaring up to Pete as you tried to calm things down. “Kyle I think you should go back to the guys.”

“My problem is you not takin’ no for an answer.” Pete replied catching your hand and pulling you behind him as the two men stared at each other. Your heart began to race seeing Pete begin to clench his fists. You wrapped an around his chest hoping that he would calm down but he continued to ignore you.

“She’s single, what the fucks the problem? Oh I get it you’re jealous.” Kyle teased shoving Pete as the UK Champion completely lost it and connected his fist with Kyle’s jaw. You tried to step in between them but before you could properly intervene, the two men had tackled each other to the ground, Pete immediately getting the upper hand and punching Kyle in the stomach and then in the face again. You called for Trent and Tyler who were sitting in the VIP section with some of the other NXT wrestlers. You knew you couldn’t break it up alone but you tried your best to pull Pete off of him.

“Pete stop!” You begged trying to grab his arm as Tyler, Trent, Adam and Bobby finally approached the area and pulled Pete and Kyle apart. Pete tried to get free but Trent held him back.

“Enough!” Trent yelled. 

“You’re fucking crazy dude!” Kyle shouted to Pete as Trent and Tyler tried to pull him away from the scene. 

“Don’t eva touch her again ya hear me! I’ll fuckin’ kill ya! ” Pete warned Kyle as you followed the three brits outside.

“You alright babe?” Tyler asked pulling you in for a hug. You just shook your head unable to speak. 

“What the fuck was that about?” Trent asked as you looked at Pete. He looked at you for a second before hanging his head.

“Nothin’. Doesn’t fuckin’ matter.” Pete muttered.

“Well why’d ya give him a batterin’ then?” Trent questioned. 

“Cause he’s a fuckin’ twat.” Pete growled getting angry again.

“Oh and that justifies it does it?” Trent asked sarcastically.

“Trent just leave it man yeah?” Tyler pleaded.

“I’ll fuckin’ kill ya if our names get dragged in to this Peter!” Trent warned getting in to Pete’s face.

“Fuck off.” Pete growled once more.

“Guys please stop.” You pleaded to them both.

“This is just as much your fault as it is his I bet!” Trent pointed at you angrily as Tyler pushed him.

“Don’t talk to her like that man.” Tyler warned Trent.

“Well it’s obviously because of her he fuckin’ hit him!” Trent argued.

“Leave her out of this.” Pete screamed aggressively.

“I didn’t ask him to hit Kyle, Trent. I didn’t ask for any of this!” You cried as Trent held his hands up. You weren’t really angry at Trent, it had happened because of you but you didn’t ask for it.

“Alright, I’m sorry, I just thought you two were over.”

“We are over.” You admitted not bearing to see the friends argue any longer. “Me and Pete, we’re done.” You admitted looking at Trent. Pete looked at you, almost hurt by your words. But it was the truth, you were over and had been for weeks. It’s not that you wanted to be over, you just didn’t want to be the other woman any longer.

“Then why did you fuckin’ hit him Pete?” Trent asked shaking his head in frustration.

“Doesn’t fuckin’ matter. Like she said, it’s over.” Pete said as Trent laughed sarcastically.

“If it was really over between you two, you wouldn’t have done what you did in there.” Trent said squaring up to Pete. “Sort your shit out and pray Hunter doesn’t hear about this.” He warned before entering the club again. Tyler looked at you protectively as you nodded your head.

“Tyler its fine, I need to talk to him, if you see Liv, tell her I’m going home .” You requested kissing Tyler on the cheek as he nodded and reluctantly went back inside. 

It was quiet for a moment between you as you gave him a chance to speak but he said nothing.

“So you’re just not talking now?” You asked as Pete shook his head and began to walk away.

“I’ve got nothin’ ta say.” He replied louder than before putting his hands in his pockets.

“Well I’ve got plenty, what the fuck was that in there?” You yelled as your heels clapped along on the wet pavement following Pete who was still huffing and kicking anything he could find on the ground. You’d never seen him like this before. You’d seen him angry but this was different.

“Pete!” You shouted grabbing his arm as you finally caught up to him. “What the hell is wrong with you? You could lose your job over what you did in there, do you know that?” You questioned.

“I won’t. I run the UK division love, they’d be nothin’ without me.” He answered smugly.

“Everyone is expendable Pete, even you.” You replied folding your shoulders. “You need to apologise to Kyle.”

“For what, forcin’ himself on ya?” He spat.

“He was a little drunk that’s all.” You shrugged.

“So fuckin’ what, ya told him ta back off an he didn’t. Prick got what he deserved.” Pete growled.

“You didn’t have to hit him, I had it under control!” You argued as he chuckled sarcastically.

“Yeah it really looked like it was going great for ya.” He said rolling his eyes.

“Why’d you do it Pete?”

“Cause he asked for it.”

“No he didn’t. He was just a guy who was dancing with a girl and tried his luck but got turned down.” You said as he remained silent.

“Would you have hit him if it was Liv or Nikki or Toni? Or was it just because it was me?” You questioned as he put his hands on his head. “Pete…”

 

“I just lost it alright! His hands were all over ya and I just fuckin’ lost it.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t stand seein’ him touch ya.” He growled as you sighed.

“So Kyle was right, you were jealous?” You asked as he shot you a look and snarled. “Yes or no Pete it’s a simple question.”

“Alright, I was fuckin’ jealous, ya ‘appy now?” He spat as you shook your head letting tears stream down your cheeks.

“No, I’m not fucking happy. I’ve been fucking miserable since we ended things!”

“You ended things between us not me!” He roared pointing at you.

“Because you picked her!” You yelled slapping his hand away from your face as everything went silent for a moment.

“You don’t get to be jealous Pete. Not of Kyle or anyone else that comes in to my life from now on. I’m not yours, you made that perfectly clear when you chose to stay with your girlfriend. You’re the one who told me to forget about you and that’s what I’ve been trying to do.” You sighed as he leaned against a car.

“Well maybe I can’t forget about ya.” He confessed.

“Well you don’t have a choice because I’m not ok with being just a road fuck.” You stated as he shook his head and laughed.

“What?” You asked as he rubbed his chin still laughing sarcastically. 

“Ya think that’s all ya were ta me, a road fuck?” He questioned as you sighed. You had enough of this conversation, you had enough of tonight. You were done.

“I don’t know what I was to you Peter but whatever we were, clearly wasn’t enough to make you pick me.” You replied holding out your hand to hail a cab that was just pulling in. “Do me a favour? Stay away from me at the NXT tapings, then go back to Birmingham to your girlfriend and get out of my life for good.” You stated opening the cab door and getting in not bothering to look back at the man you loved.

Pete stood watching you get into the cab and out of his life. He swallowed hard before turning around to see Tyler shaking his head.

“Ya such a dickhead.” Tyler claimed as Pete sat on the curb resting his head in his hands. “Ya just goin’ ta let her go then?” He questioned as Pete shrugged.

“She doesn’t want anythin’ ta do with me.” 

“Ya really don’t know women mate.” Tyler huffed putting a hand on the shoulder of the UK Champion. “All she wants is you.”

“An she told ya that did she?” Pete asked sarcastically.

“She did actually. She told me somethin’ else and all.” Tyler said as Pete turned his head to look at him. “But I promised her I wouldn’t tell ya.” He said as Pete’s eyes widened.  
“Tell me.”

“I can’t.”

“Bate…” Pete warned.

“She’ll kill me if I tell ya.”

“And I’ll kill ya if ya don’t.” Pete threatened as Tyler remained silent.

“Tyler I swear ta god!” The Bruiserweight yelled in frustration. 

“Alright, she loves ya. She’s in love with ya mate.” Tyler confessed as Pete sat in silence trying to take in what he had just heard.

“Sh…she loves me?” He asked as Tyler nodded a yes. “When did she…”

“Tonight after ye argued outside the bathroom.” Tyler said as Pete rose to his feet and began walking down the street.

“Pete!” Tyler shouted as Pete looked back. “Don’t hurt her or it’ll be me killin’ you.” Tyler warned as Pete nodded and continued to walk.

 

You thanked the driver for getting you home so quickly and handed him his cab fare before running into your building as the Orlando skies opened up and rain began to pour. You took off your heels getting in to the elevator as your feet were killing you. You leaned against the cold wall of the lift answering the multiple texts Liv had sent you since you had left the club. You reassured her you were fine and told her to enjoy the rest of her night. Once you got to your apartment, you towel dried your hair and got in to pyjama shorts and a tshirt. You turned on the tv before going to the fridge for some non-alcoholic beverage. That’s when you heard a knock on the door.

“It’s me… can ya open tha door please? I’m kinda wet.” Pete begged as you bit your lip. You weren’t sure you could handle seeing him again tonight. You had just asked him to stay away from you after all, what part of that did he not understand? 

“I don’t want ta fight.” He said gently. You sighed reluctantly unlocking the door to see a soaked Peter England standing in front of you.

“Did you walk here from the club in that monsoon outside?” 

“I might ave.” He said as you rolled your eyes making your way to your bedroom to rummage in your closet pulling out a towel and some old clothes.

“Why?” You questioned walking back towards your living room again to face him.

“I just needed ta see ya.” He said lowering his head to meet yours. You wanted so badly to wrap your arms around him but instead you took a breath and stepped back.

“Here take these. You’re lucky you still had some stuff here.” You said taking a seat on the arm of your couch.

“I’m lucky ya didn’t chuck it all out ya mean.” Pete said as he began to undress in front of you and changed into the warmer clothes. You weren’t expecting him to change in front of you considering you had no relationship anymore but Pete didn’t seem to hesitate and began whipping off his top and bottoms quickly. You looked down at your living room floor not wanting to stare at his body any more than you already had. You were sure your hands had trailed every part of his body when you were in bed with him all of those times but you quickly shook those thoughts from your mind as Pete finished dressing. 

“That feels better.” He said smiling at you. Pete smiling was a rarity in itself but it always made your heart skip a beat when he did it. No. You had to stop thinking about him like that.

“So what are you doing here?” You asked sternly.

“I just couldn’t leave things like that between us.”

“Why not? There was nothing left to say. We both said everything that needed to be said.” You said walking to your kitchen. You could never stand still around Pete, he always made you feel so nervous even in your own home.

“That’s not true though is it?” Pete challenged staring straight at you. 

“What are you talking about?”

“You tell me?” He invited, following you to the kitchen.

“Tell you what exactly?” You asked leaning against the kitchen counter folding your arms.

“That ya love me.” He stated as you left out a small chuckle and shook your head. 

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Am I?”

Yeah you are. Of course I don’t love you.” You said denying that there was any truth to his claim. But you were a shitty liar and he could see straight through you.

“Except that I know ya do.” He said standing in front of you.

“I… I don’t.”

“Ya such a bad liar.” He said smirking.

“I don’t fucking love you Pete, so just drop it ok!” You said trying to push by him but he refused to let you pass until he heard what he wanted to hear. You sighed and gave in shaking your head from side to side.

“Fuck sake, I should never have opened my mouth to Tyler, I should have known he’d blab to you.” You confessed defeated.

“So ya do love me?”

“Did he also tell you that I wished I didn’t?” You challenged as Pete looked hurt by your remark. 

“How long ave ya felt….”

“It doesn’t matter.” You answered cutting him off.

“It does ta me.”

“Well it shouldn’t.”

“Why not.”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“BECAUSE YOU MADE YOUR CHOICE AND IT WASN’T ME!” You yelled. “Do you find all of this entertaining Pete? Do you enjoy torturing me?” You shouted. “You want me to say it? Fine, I fell in love with you, I am in love with you and I hate myself for it! I hate myself for wanting you and for sleeping with someone else’s boyfriend over and over again and you know what the worst part of it is? I’m not sorry at all because what I had with you? What we had… made me so fucking happy and I know you felt it too!” You shouted pointing at Pete as he tried to touch you but you pushed him away again.

 

“I hate you. I hate how you make me feel and I hate that you picked her over me.” You cried moving again. “I didn’t mean to fall in love with you, I didn’t want to fall in love with you but I did and I’m trying to move on but its not easy when you show up everywhere!” You cried as he wrapped his arms around you.

“No, no don’t fucking touch me!” You yelled trying to escape his grip but he refused to let go this time.

“Stop love….” He said hushing you running his hands up and down your arms. “Stop runnin’ from me.” He whispered cupping your face.

“Why wasn’t I good enough for you?” You cried falling to the floor. Pete falling with you. He rubbed your hair as you leaned your head on his broad shoulder.

“Why do ya keep sayin’ stuff like that?” He asked.

“Stuff like what?” You questioned looking at him.

“That you’re not good enough for me and earlier when you said you were ‘just a road fuck’.”

“Because that’s how I feel…”

“Ya were neva just a road fuck. Did ya eva think that maybe I thought I wasn’t good enough for you?” He asked as you shook your head. 

“No. I never thought like that.” You said as he cleared his throat.

Look, I’m not good at talkin’ about my feelin’s or anythin’ but…from the first moment I saw ya in tha performance center… I uh….”

“You what?”

“I uh… thought that.. you were um…”

“You thought…?”

“That ya were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.” He confessed as you smiled at him wiping a tear from your cheek. “I wanted ya from the moment I met ya and I knew I couldn’t ave ya so I acted like a dick ta ya instead. I tried to avoid ya, tried ta ignore the fact that I was attracted ta ya but I’d get so pissed when otha guys would talk ta ya, flirt with ya, like Kyle did tonight. I couldn’t take it. I wanted ya ta be mine, only mine.” Pete admitted as you remined silent.

“I still want that ya know.” He said as you looked at him and shook your head.

“Well I can’t be the other woman anymore.”

“I’m not askin’ ya ta be.” Pete said frowning at you as you looked at him confused.

“When ya asked me ta choose between ya both that night, I didn’t want ta lose ya but I knew what I was doin’ was wrong and I felt like I owed it ta her ta stay in the relationship. She’d stuck by me through so much, supported my career but now I know that in the end its not fair to stay wiv her when I’m in love wiv someone else. I can't stay away from ya anymore.” He whispered looking directly at you. You swallowed hard as he cupped your face. This time you didn’t push him away.

“You snuck up on me and I wasn’t ready for it. I didn’t even see it comin’.” Pete whispered bending his head to meet yours as a small smile appeared on your face. “I want ya. Properly this time.” The bruiserweight confessed kissing your knuckles as you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. “Then I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this. Again, it was my first attempt so my only hope is that it wasn't awful. I don't really know if there is a demand for BSS fiction but if there is I may continue to write more.


End file.
